Letters
by Mokona-Grell8
Summary: Petit One Shot inspiré de la chanson de VY2 Yuuma : Nenchaku Kei Danshi no 15 nen Nechinechi.


**Letters.**

Un matin, Peter Kowalski, élève à la Bullworth Academy était assis contre le mur qui constituait l'arrière du dortoir des garçons.

Il venait ici tous les jours pour écrire une lettre à son ami...son amant Gary Smith maintenant logé a la prestigieuse asile de la ville.

En effet le jeune homme avait essayé de devenir le « Roi de l'école » et pour cela il avait usé de tout son génie mais aussi de toute sa folie.

Malgré le faite qu'il s'était bien moquer de son camarade en ne le considèrent que comme son petit toutou, Peter ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il était tomber amoureux de Smith...C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui écrivait une lettre chaques jours, qu'il allait ensuite porter à l'asile pour qu'elle soit remise à son destinataire. Parfois il lui écrivait que quelque mots, parfois il vidait son coeur entier dans une lettre ou il dessinait un petit quelque chose en pensant que sa remonterait le morale de Gary.

Enfin lui remonter le moral ! Comment pouvait il savoir si le jeune homme allait bien ou pas ? Puisqu'il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse !

Aujourd'hui sa allait faire 8 mois qu'il envoyait ses lettres mais jamais aucunes réponses ne lui était parvenu

Peter acheva sa lettre en poussant un soupir. Il se demanda pourquoi Gary ne lui répondait pas ? Peut être l'avait il déjà oublier ? C'est vrai pourquoi se souviendrait il du petit et timide Peter Kowalski ?

Une larme glissa lentement de la joue du brun, il était fatigué du silence de son amant...Pourtant il ne manquait pas d'être bavard pendant toutes les journées et toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble...

D'un seul coup toute la tristesse de Peter éclata et il déchira sa lettre et la jeta sans ménagement. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et resta assis derrière le bâtiment pendant de longues heures sans ce soucier des cours qu'il manquait. Peut être devait il arrêter d'écrire ces lettres ?

La journée était déjà bien entamer lorsque le jeune garçon trouva la force de ce lever, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'académie pour se rentre à l'asile.

En arrivant au lieu souhaiter il s'approcha de Mike le gardien qui avait accepter d'apporter ses lettres il lui en remit une et sans alla sans dire un mot.

Bully~Bully~Bully~Bully

Gary Smith attendait patiemment la lettre qui n'allait sans toute pas tarder à arriver. Il l'attendait toujours avec un réelle plaisir, mais il ne renvoyait jamais de réponse. Non il voulait attendre, attendre de pouvoir sortir d'ici, attendre d'avoir la tête débarrasser de toutes ses idées sombres et le plus important s'assurer qu'il ne fera plus de mal à la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé.

Mike arriva comme toujours avec la petite lettre dans ses mains qu'il remit à Gary avec un petit sourire puis il s'en alla laissant le jeune homme ouvrir avec précipitation sa lettre.

Gary sorti la lettre la déplia et s'arrête brusquement. Tout se qu'il était écrit sur cette lettre était un seul petit mot qui pourtant transperça le coeur de Smith.

_« GoodBye »_

Gary se leva précipitamment et cria de toute ses forces qu'il devait absolument téléphoner. Heureusement Mike arriva en courant devant la chambre du garçon et lui demanda se qu'il se passait pour que Gary ai l'air si paniqué !

Gary lui demanda précipitamment de le conduire au téléphone en disant au gardien que c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Mike prit par le bras le jeune homme et le conduit a l'endroit souhaiter, Gary se jeta sur le téléphone et d'une main tremblante il composa le numéro de Peter.

Bip...Bip...Bip...

_« Allo ?_

_Peter ! Je t'interdit de mettre fin à ta vie !_

_Que, quoi ! Gary c'est toi ?_

_Non idiot ! C'est le Père Noël ! »_

Gary entendit un rire suivit d'un sanglot au bout de la ligne.

_« Peter ? Est ce que tout va bien ?_

_Tu...Tu ma manquer sanglotât Peter. Pourquoi tu ne répondait pas à mes lettres !_

_Je suis désolé...Femme-boy. J'avais mes raisons. »_

Gary entendit que Peter essayait de retenir ses sanglots.

_« Calme toi Petey ! Écoute moi ! Je serais bientôt sortie de cette asile ! Alors attend moi encore un peu !_

_Je t'ai toujours attendu..._

_Je sais..._

_Tu...Tu croyait vraiment que j'allais me suicider ?_

_Euh eh bien commença Gary. Je...Ouais j'ai cru que tu allais le faire._

_Idiot, je ne laisserai jamais un psychopathe comme toi tout seul plaisanta Peter._

_C'est moi le psychopathe ? Qui ma envoyer des lettres tous les jours pendant 8 mois ? Se défendit Gary_

_C'est parce que je t'aime ! Espèce d'idiot ! »_

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Gary ne savait pas quoi répondre, Peter lui avait déjà dit quelque fois ces deux mots. Mais lui l'aimait il ? Gary ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de décider que oui il aimait ce garçon qui dormait encore avec doudou*****.

_« Je t'aime aussi. Femme-Boy »_

* * *

Un petit One-Shot tout frais tout beau ! Sûr l'un de mes jeux vidéos préférés ! J'ai nommer "Bully" ou "Canis Canem Edit" Si vous avez l'occation d'y jouer néciter pas ! :D

***Je suis sûr que Peter dort avec un lapin rose xD**

_Je suis désolée de ma longue absence mais je n'est pas vraiment le temps avec ma rentrée au lycée. Pour "Nightmare" La suite arrivera et c'est sûr ! Pendant les vacances de Noel ( C'est Promis !) _

_Par contre pour "La niéce de John Watson" je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage et le temps de la continuer...Désolée Y_Y_

_Voila pour les nouvelles ! xD _

**Maintenant j'aimerai bien une petite review s'il vous plait ! *Attaque spéciale : Yeux de chiot***


End file.
